fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago
The United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) (Italian: Arcipelago Multi-Oceanico delle Micronazioni Unite; Interlingua: Archipelago Multi-Oceanic del Micronationes Unite or AMOMU) is a multi-oceanic archipelago governed by a quasi-federation of Fourth, Fifth and Sixth World nations, and the world's first supermicronation. The UMMOA's 12 insular possessions have no indigenous population, and an inhabitable area of 34.3 square kilometres (13.3 square miles). The UMMOA holds these truths to be self-evident: That all nations are created equal; that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights; that among these are life, liberty, and sovereignty! Pre-History In January 2007, the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN) reportedly dropped the .UM country code top-level domain (ccTLD) from the master list of domain names in response to the domain being unused, and the desire of the University of Southern California (USC) Information Sciences Institute (ISI) to divest itself of responsibility for the domain. Since the US still legally assumes that Roman law extends to the Internet (false assumption, because it can be demonstrated that Cesidian law really governs the Internet); since the .UM ccTLD also legally represents the United States Minor Outlying Islands, a statistical designation defined by ISO 3166-1, and consisting of 9 or 11 insular United States possessions; officers of the Cesidian Root, an intercontinental Internet independent of the ICANN, were prepared to legally occupy the .UM ccTLD as soon as ICANN and the ISI abandoned it. Like any seaworthy ship abandoned in international waters, any pirate could have legally occupied the .UM ccTLD. Once the .UM ccTLD was legally occupied, the President of the Cesidian Root would have used the legally occupied .UM ccTLD to legally annex the United States Minor Outlying Islands (if the US can occupy the Internet based on territorial claims, then the reverse should also be kosher from a legal standpoint...), and would have renamed the islands the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). There were even Italian and Interlingua translations of the name of the new country. The Italian version of the new country's name was the Arcipelago Multi-Oceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (Amomu). In Interlingua the country was the Archipelago Multi-Oceanic del Micronationes Unite (Amomu). Tallini even had a national motto ready ("E Interrete Libertas", or "From the Internet, Freedom", a beautiful flag, a coat of arms, and two additional TLDs for the country's use, the .UMMOA and .AMOMU ccTLDs (later, the .ISLANDS was also established for the UMMOA's use). Unfortunately, these things were no secret to Cesidian Root operators, but were also no secret to US intelligence officers, who are spying on everyone's emails and possibly even undisclosed Internet files, especially the emails and the files of the folks of the Cesidian Root. The .UM ccTLD was not abandoned immediately. In November 2007, at the registry website of www.nic.um, a message stated that "Registration is CLOSED at this time. We are only accepting Registrar Accounts." In December 2007, registration was opened with an "Annual Account Maintenance" fee of $1,200 and a $30 annual domain registration. None of these actions, of course, make sense under a purely economic point of view, and in fact there were no active .UM sites other than the registry itself. These actions would make sense, however, if the sole true purpose of the company was essentially to preserve the sovereignty of the United States over the islands of the UMMOA, and to fend off any possible legitimate and brilliant attack by a rogue Internet like the Cesidian Root. Moreover, the United States Minor Outlying Islands are not quite a "territory" by international legal standards anyway since: :* The US Minor Outlying Islands are grouped together entirely as a statistical convenience (they are not a real territory in Montevideo Convention terms, even though the entity is associated with real natural islands); :* The US Minor Outlying Islands are not administered collectively (they are not a real country or state); :* The US Minor Outlying Islands do not share a single cultural or political history beyond being currently uninhabited islands under the sovereignty of the United States (they are not a real nation). Given these characteristics, the UMMOA is more legitimately the property of a federation of autonomous and scattered micronations, than the claim of an otherwise legitimate country the size of the United States. The Invasion On 19 January 2008 the www.ummoa and www.amomu domains came alive in the Cesidian Root. The Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini, who was already Governor of Independent Long Island, Founding Member of the Commonwealth Nations Research Society, President and Founder of the Cesidian Root, and Bishop of the Cesidian Church, started a first Independent Long Island-registered organisation called the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), for the expressed purpose of providing each macro- and micronational member of the organisation an UMMOA-based embassy, so any micronation can stand on legal ground in Montevideo Convention terms. The UMMOA exists so that all nations are created equal. The UMMOA shall exist on the legal foundation called ''jus cerebri humani'', since it is, in essense, the intellectual creation of Tallini, as much as new and distinct territorial claim. Since Tallini was born on Independent Long Island, but not on any of the islands of the UMMOA; since the UMMOA has no indigenous population; Tallini, and any national of the UMMOA federation, has become a citizen of that country by naturalisation (jus via naturalisation). On 14 April 2008, the Geographer of the UMMOA discovered a new islet whose existence the government was not aware of previously. The islet appeared to be south of Serranilla Bank, and due to the manner in which it was discovered, it was given the name of Yahoo Islet (Yahoo Islet was once known as Beacon Cay) On 6 May 2008, the UMMOA legally invaded the U.S. namespace, and annexed the 9 or 11 insular possessions formerly known as the United States Minor Outlying Islands. On 22 July 2008 the Supreme Council of the Presidency of the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), New Society of the Nations, with the approval of His Excellency The Lord President, Monsignor Senator Viktor Busà, granted Accreditation and Official Status of Incorporation to the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), also known as the Arcipelago Multioceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (AMOMU), with seat in the Caribbean Sea. The UMMOA is now recognised under international law and the Vienna Convention of 18 April 1961 (1963). On 30 December 2008, the Geographer of the UMMOA discovered that most websites give erroneous time data regarding some islands/atolls of the UMMOA. Inaccuracies were found with five of the islands/atolls, out of eleven, and corrections were made on the UMMOA website to ensure accurate data at least there. The data is now available at the http://time.ummoa.net website. Immediate Post-Invasion Period On 28 August 2009, the HMRD Cesidio Tallini launched a new legal concept: the Cesidian law jurisdiction. This new legal concept allows people to break free of the often oppressive ties they have to a specific territorial jurisdiction, but has also caused a merging of territorial and virtual jurisdiction concepts. With the growth of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) as a nation, what was formerly just a US territory, and an irregular territory at best, has begun to grow and diversify. The UMMOA today is more than just the physical USMOI, since the City of Cyberterra became the virtual capital of the UMMOA, and thus the virtual city has merged with the eleven original insular areas, and has become a very real twelfth insular area. In fact, not only does Cyberterra have a different local time compared to the other insular possessions, and the local time is the Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) time zone, but Cyberterra also has its own terrestrial coordinates of 43°0'0" North and 15°0'0" East in the Adriatic Sea, and thereby occupies a third ocean or sea after the already physically-occupied Pacific Ocean and Caribbean Sea. Moreover, Cyberterra utilises the amateur radio call sign of IL6, which is in fact the non-official call sign used for the Adriatic Sea islands of the Italian regions of Marche and Abruzzo. UMMOA's Post-Twelfth Components The United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) started with 12 components: :* eleven islands, scattered across the Pacific Ocean and Caribbean Sea: Navassa Island, Bajo Nuevo Bank, Serranilla Bank, Jarvis Island, Palmyra Atoll, Kingman Reef, Johnston Atoll, Baker Island, Howland Island, Midway Atoll, and Wake Island; :* the UMMOA Community of Nations. The City of Cyberterra was originally founded in September 2002, but it wasn't until the concept of Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) was introduced in August 2009 that Cyberterra began to morph into a Cesidian law jurisdiction, the episcopal see of the Cesidian Church, the capital of the UMMOA, the world's first ''cybernetic realm'', and the thirteenth national component. On 6 August 2010, the fourteenth national component came into being. The UMMOA, a multi-oceanic archipelago governed by a quasi-federation of Fourth, Fifth and Sixth World nations, originally had 4 de jure embassies, i.e. potential embassies to the sovereign countries of the United States, Italy, Cameroon, and India. Seeing how difficult it is to gain even minimal legal status with sovereign states, the UMMOA registered the Fifth World Community (5WC) as the fourteenth national component, in order to begin to establish natural imperia for the application of Cesidian law, and within registered Cesidian law jurisdictions. So now the UMMOA, through the Fifth World Community, has gained another 5 de facto embassies: :* The Tallini Family on Long Island; :* The Lion and The Lamb Commonwealth in the US state of Iowa; :* Commonwealth of Drakenheim in the US state of South Carolina; :* Commonwealth of Drakesburg, also in the US state of South Carolina; :* Commonwealth of Nations Oasis Belize, in the Central American country of Belize. The Fifth World Community, by the way, is an inhabited locality, but it is distributed not across a single geographic area, an archipelago, or conurbation, but across several continents. The Fifth World Community is also the world's first ''diaxenospitia''. On 7 January 2011, the fifteenth national component came into being when the Governor of the UMMOA claimed a piece of the Great Pacific Garbage Patch (GPGP), and launched the Great Pacific Garbage Patch Treaty (GPGPT) website, in order to make everyone aware that UN states and the UN have claimed the Earth all for themselves, but none of these takes responsibility for that which was not originally part of the Earth, and which clearly doesn't belong on the Earth either. See also * United States Minor Outlying Islands * Fifth World * Macronations * Micronations * Cyberterra * Cesidian law * Cesidian law jurisdiction External links *UMMOA Global Website *UMMOA English national Website *UMMOA Italian national Website *UMMOA Interlingua national Website *UMMOA Information Website *UMMOA Treasury Website References Art & Poetry *Arte e poesia della vita, Artemisium News, 5 May 2010 *Arte e poesia della vita (poster of sponsored cultural event), 7 May 2010 Diplomacy *CNRS Membership Certificate for United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago, Commonwealth Nations Research Society, 7 February 2008 *ISPSP Certificate of Incorporation for the UMMOA, ISPSP, 22 July 2008 *Atlas of the Member Nations of the Commonwealth Nations Research Society, Commonwealth Nations Research Society, 3 September 2008 *Arcipelaghi incorporati (Incorporated Archipelagos), ISPSP Presidential Website, August 2009 *Incorporations to International Parliament for Safety and Peace, Parlamento Mondiale per la Sicurezza e la Pace, December 2010 General *New Countries With New Concepts, EscapeArtist.com Inc. *.um, Wikipedia, 9 March 2008 *United States Minor Outlying Islands, Wikipedia, 9 March 2008 *Self-Proclaimed States, The Microfreedom Index, May 2008 *Micronations - Konstituierte Staaten in konstruierten Welten, by Irina Ulrike Andel (M.Phil. Thesis), Universität Wien, October 2010 * Introduction to the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) and related things, Google Scholar, 2011 * Evidence of the UMMOA's Existence, UMMOA, February 2011 * La Libera Repubblica di Alcatraz nell'Arcipelago Multi-Oceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (AMOMU)!, Libera Repubblica di Alcatraz, 3 March 2011 Information Technology *DNS News, by Loïc Damilaville, Issue 133, May 2009 Intermicronational *Holy Empire of Réunion - Micronational Links, Holy Empire of Réunion, March 2009 *Interactions between micronations, Wikipedia, 29 June 2009 *Far crescere le rose sul mare: micronazioni all'arrembaggio, Repubblica@Scuola, 19 February 2010 *List of Physical Micronations, List of Micronations (LOM), April 2010 *Forms of state recognition, State of Sabotage (SoS), 16 September 2010 Nations of the World *Bandiere del mondo: lista delle nazioni del mondo, Flagsonline.it Natural Health *Health4Humanity Partner Pages, Health4Humanity, December 2010 News & Interviews *Micronation legally invades U.S. and annexes 11 islands/atolls, OpenPR, 7 May 2008 *UMMOA achieves real international recognition, PRLog, 26 July 2008 *Intervista all'On. Rev.mo Dr. Cesidio Tallini, by Francesco Mavelli, Consul Press, 25 November 2010 Secession *Current North American Secessionist Groups. Middlebury Institute, August 2008 *They're Everywhere! - Find Your Local Secessionist Group Here, LewRockwell.com, 7 July 2009 *Modern-Day US Secessionists: An Interactive Map, by Nick Baumann, Dave Gilson, & Tim Murphy, Mother Jones, November/December 2010 Sports *Alternative Football News, Condeferation of European New Federations (CENF), Issue #4, 1 September 2008 UFOs & ETs *Project SERPO, Kita Island and the Ebens, Get X News, 30 January 2010 *Réunions secrètes entre militaires et ET en 2009, Le Pouvoir Mondial, 14 February 2010 Category:Nations Category:Organisations Category:Micronations Category:Fifth World Category:MPR Category:UMMOA Category:Intermicronational Organisations Category:Oceania Category:Caribbean Category:Mediterranean Category:Islands